Alec's fist christmas
by toonmili
Summary: Three Christmas stories. 1st is Alec's first Christmas 2nd. is called Dark Angel. 3rd. Is a new year story. All are M/A
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: From the heart.  
  
SUMMARY: Dark Angel Christmas.  
  
SETTING: after freak nation.  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters of Dark Angel do not belong to me. Blah blah blah  
  
  
  
  
  
" Please Max." Alec begged. He had been trying to convince her to help him steal some very valuable art from a person who " won't even miss it."  
  
  
  
  
  
" No way, if you want it go get it yourself."  
  
" It's a two man job."  
  
" Well there you go I'm woman." She said closing her locker.  
  
" Logan told me you use to do it all the time, in fact that how you guys met."  
  
" Well that's in the past."  
  
" Fine, thanks to you I'll be out of for cable for a month." He said pouting.  
  
" I'm so sorry, babe." She said sarcastically.  
  
Max and Alec had been sitting in the locker room for more than an hour hiding out from Normal, who thought they were still on a run. Jam Pony was buzzing with activity since it was two days before Christmas, lots of packages of all sorts where coming in and Normal was driving his workers nuts.  
  
" So, Max, what you getting me for Christmas?" Alec asked looking at her, with a wide excited smile on his face. It was his first Christmas out of Manticore and he was really looking forward to it.  
  
" The same thing I got you last year."  
  
" But I got you something already, I guess I'll give it Joshua." He knew Max was lying but he had to make sure she knew he was expecting some thing from her, after all the trouble he went trough to get her gift.  
  
" What did you get me?" She asked excitedly.  
  
" It's no longer yours remember?"  
  
" Ok Alec I'll get you something." She really wanted to know what he got her, because she had no idea what to expect she had never received a girt form Alec before.  
  
"It's a surprise." He said watching her get annoyed.  
  
Just then Normal walked in, " So you guys have been hiding in here?" he threw a whole stack of packages at them. " I expect this to be delivered in a hour, after all you both are Transgenic."  
  
Max and Alec let out a loud sigh. Now they had to go back to work.  
  
  
  
CHRISTMAS EVE  
  
Max, Logan, Joshua, Original Cindy, and Alec had planned a Sleep over at Logan's new apartment so they could all spend Christmas together. Logan had scored them Christmas tree, which they all decorated. The afternoon was going wonderful; they had been singing Christmas carols according to Original Cindy's lyrics and drinking champagne. They began to sing Jingle Bells while Alec played the piano. Original Cindy led the Chorus.  
  
" Jingle bell, all men smell. Logan laid an egg."  
  
They all cracked up at this and couldn't finish the song. " Hey you guys who's going to cook tomorrow?" Alec asked when he was finally able to breathe. Logan raised his hand to declare himself chef. " You can cook?" Alec asked looking shocked, " I should have bought you that Apron I saw." He said now smiling.  
  
" The only reason I'm not responding to that is because it's your first Christmas." Logan said managing to laugh at Alec's joke.  
  
"Ok kids" original Cindy said clapping her hands "it's time to hit the sack. It way passed y'all bed time." They all sighed to agree and went into their individual sleeping bags which Logan had been so kind to provide.  
  
CHRISTMAS DAY  
  
" Wake up, every body," Alec had gotten up before everyone and was itching for the rest to get up, his excitement finally got the best of him and he had to wake them up. They all got up with a loud and groan followed by a yawn. They automatically made a beeline to bathroom with their toothbrushes.  
  
When everyone had freshened up they decide to open presents. Original Cindy distributed hers first, she got them all perfume. Joshua was glad to see he got the largest bottle.  
  
Joshua had painted a picture of all of them and appropriately titled it "Friends."  
  
Logan got up and went in his room and bought some boxes. He handed out each box. Joshua had gotten more perfume, and seemed over ecstatic about the smell.  
  
Original Cindy received a pair of " kick ass boots." which she loved. She immediately put them on and began to strut her stuff.  
  
When Alec got the box he was expecting to find a lump of Coal for being a "bad boy". What he got was a designer suit complete with shirt and tie and he had to admit Logan had pretty got fashion sense.  
  
Every one was waiting to see what he had gotten Max, her box was the most elaborately rapped. Her box also contained clothes. It was beautiful white evening gown, her eyes lit up when she had seen it she absolutely loved it. It was unlike anything she owned, she immediately taught of an occasion when she would get to wear it.  
  
Max now took out her gifts to share. " Joshua had received an stylish paint set, which he was ready to use on Logan's walls. " It's form me and Alec, we both had money problems." She said laughing at the end.  
  
Original Cindy got special DVD collection of Xena episodes. "It's also from Alec, and me" she said. Original Cindy was very happy to receive it.  
  
Logan got a new state of the art digital photo enhancer, which Max and Alec almost died trying to get. They literally had to pull him from computer while he was checking it out.  
  
Alec was rubbing his hands to receive Max's gift, he ripped open the box and saw a very old book. It was a book from the nineteenth centaury, containing music from some of the best composers that ever lived. Max refused to tell him where and how she got it.  
  
Alec took out a box from his bag pack and handed it to Max, " open it." he said. She opened the box and took out two beautifully framed pictures. " It's all of your brothers and sisters." He said looking at her speechless reaction. "And the other is a picture of what your mother would look like." They where more than just pictures, the one of her brothers and sisters showed them as children having fun in a park. Max knew it never happened but looking at the picture she almost believe it did. The picture of what her mother would like made water come to her eyes, she could nearly see herself in her eyes. This was the closest thing she ever had to a family. For once in her life she had a Family portrait to look at.  
  
"Alec, I don't know what to say." She said with a shaky voice. She gave him hug and said, " I love it."  
  
No one knew it, but Max liking his gift was the present he liked best. "Thanks." He said smiling. This was one Christmas Alec knew he would never forget.  
  
  
  
NOTE: Ok so it wasn't all that, it didn't make you cry I couldn't do it. It's too difficult to write real emotional stuff. I intended this to be a different story but I changed my mind halfway. But your review is till wanted.  
  
A professional of some sort digitally created the pictures. I tried to integrate it into he story but it just didn't fit in. 


	2. DARK ANGEL

Disclaimer: the characters of Dark Angel don't belong to me, etc.  
  
Story title: Dark Angel  
  
Summary: A major spin on Berrisford Agenda. (There are no Berrisfords)  
  
Max walked in crash and sat opposite Original Cindy. Her attention seemed to be focused on Alec who was sitting at the bar.  
  
" What's with your boy?" OC asked Max.  
  
" He's not my boy," she replied. She studied the way he way sitting. His head was leaned down and he was looking into his drink. He was acting strange since the day before, she wasn't sure what triggered it. " And I don't know what's up with him."  
  
"Never seen him like this...anguished and all Heathcliff-like. No wonder the straight women fall for the tortured types."  
  
" Call me crazy," Max stated wearily. " But I'm going to see if he's okay."  
  
"Take your time. I got my eye on this fine shorty at the pool table."  
  
Max walked over to the bar and stood next to the stool Alec was sitting on. She stood there for a while; he didn't even acknowledge her presence. " So what's up with you?"  
  
He rolled his eyes; he didn't need her on his ass just then. " What makes you think something is up with me."  
  
" You look kind of depressed, are you alright?" she said with genuine concern.  
  
" Don't even start to act like care about what I go through. You ran. You and your little rugrat brothers and sisters. You think life was rough when we were ten? A little schooling, a little brainwashing, some manoeuvres outside? You think that was tough? Take it from me. Later on, it got a whole lot worse." He sipped his drink and then stared into it. "But you did what you had to do. Then you tried to forget. And when you couldn't forget, they had ways of making you not care."  
  
She reached out to him and put her hand on his shoulder, " I'm sorry."  
  
He shrugged his shoulders, " just leave me alone okay." He stood up, took his jacket and walked out crash. He needed to breath. He couldn't keep up the act any longer. He leaned against the wall. His knees lost feelings and he slid down to the floor. He put his head in his hands. He had a splitting headache. This voice in his head kept telling him what he did was wrong, that he was incapable of having emotions. He didn't want to believe that, he couldn't. He knew what he did was wrong, but he felt bad about it, wasn't that enough. Why did he had to feel like he couldn't go on, why did he have to get this urge to end his life. He didn't want to, but he felt like if someone didn't save him he would continue to fall.  
  
Max walked out of Crash. She really didn't have a reason to be there anymore. Cindy was occupied, Alec left and Sketchy wasn't there. She walked over to her bike and began to unchain it. She realised that Alec's bike was still there, which meant that he was still there. She looked around and spotted him on the floor. She walked over to him and sat on the ground. " Sofa at home busted?" she asked to lighten the mood. He gave her a look. She could tell he wasn't in the mood for jokes. " So why are you on the floor now?"  
  
He looked over at her. Was she actually concerned about him? Nah, he quickly dismissed the thought. " Because it's the only thing there is to sit on out here?"  
  
She looked straight forward for a while and then looked back at him. She wasn't going to take any half-ass answers again. Something was eating him and she wanted to help him trough it but how could she if she didn't know what it was. " Listen you can talk me, you know that right. I mean I know I'm a little hard on you at times but that's just because I don't want you to get in trouble."  
  
He bit his bottom lip. She looked at her for a while. " I don't want to pretend anymore."  
  
" What are you pretending?"  
  
" I don't want to pretend like, the things that I did, the people that I hurt didn't have any effect on me. I put down my guard just this once. Now I find myself too weak to go back. Too weak to act like I don't care."  
  
" You don't have to pretend about that, we all did some pretty lousy things." She moved closer to him.  
  
He sighed, " Max I feel like I'm going crazy: All these conflicting thoughts in my head. I have to get away from here. I need to be alone to sort them out." he stood up and went to his bike he unchained it and started up the engine and drove away.  
  
Max sat on the ground. Alec was having the same problem she did. She couldn't even help him; she couldn't ease his pain in any way. She stood up and went to her bike.  
  
Alec drove down the streets of Seattle to nowhere in particular. He just kept driving trying to clear his head. He drove and drove but every thought lingered there. He looked around. He could see the steeple of a church in the distance. He found himself going towards it. He walked in and looked around. It was almost empty except for the old lady in the front row. He walked up the altar and lit a candle. He walked into the confessional box. He had never been to confession before but he saw it on TV. " Forgive me father for I have sinned."  
  
" A new voice," the Priest said. " I can tell a new voice."  
  
" I've never been to confession before."  
  
" It's okay, it's better late than never. Now what is it that you wish to confess?  
  
He took deep breath; he couldn't believe he was doing this, " I was a solider. I did many bad things." He was having a very difficult time expressing himself.  
  
" Our lord is very a forgiving lord, he will forgive you. You must put you trust in him."  
  
Alec thought about it, did he even qualify as one of God's children. He wasn't eve full human. " I hurt so many people, people who had families and loved ones. All to save myself how can that be forgiven?"  
  
" That's only human nature. God understands us. He will forgive you once you ask for his forgiveness."  
  
" I have asked and I still feel like I shouldn't be allowed to continue living while those innocent people are dead."  
  
" What about your loved ones, don't you think you should go on for the sake them?"  
  
He almost laughed at that, loved ones. " I don't have any loved ones. No one loves me."  
  
"That's not true, I'm sure there is at least on two people who love you. One is Jesus and the other one you haven't discovered yet."  
  
" I don't even have any real friends. I just have acquaintances."  
  
" I think I know what you need, you need an angel?" he said excitedly.  
  
" An angel?" he was beginning to wonder if it was Santa Clause behind there.  
  
"Yes an angel. When god can't come, he sends someone. You'll see you'll get your angel."  
  
" So, I'm supposed to wait for an angel?" he couldn't believe it he spent so long in confession waiting for some advice and that's all he got. " Thank you father."  
  
He got up and made his way out the church and to his apartment. He prayed he might feel better in the morning.  
  
Max drove down the streets of Seattle. She knew exactly where she was going. She was at the needle before and couldn't get any answers for herself, so she went to her next resort. She walked up to the altar and lit the candle. She then walked in the confession box. " Forgive me father for I have sinned."  
  
" And when was your last confession?"  
  
" Six moths ago," she said with a tinge of guilt flowing through her body.  
  
" Well go on."  
  
" Well it's not really a confession but I need your advice."  
  
" Yes that's fine."  
  
" I have a friend. He's depressed, I tried to talk to him but he just doesn't seem to respond. I tried to tell him that I do care about him but he just wouldn't believe me."  
  
" Just stay with him. Give him your hand and he will accept it this time."  
  
" Really?" she asked. She couldn't believe that was all she got. " Thank you father."  
  
She walked up to Alec's apartment door. She knew the advice was a little off but every time she went to church things usually worked out. She pushed the door open. He obviously wasn't thinking straight. Who would leave their door open unless they were expecting someone? She tiptoed trough his apartment and went to his bedroom. He was sleeping, tossing and turning. She stroked his hair lightly. His eyes open immediately. " Hey," she said softly.  
  
" Max what are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
She crept into the bed next to him and took his arms and wrapped it around her. " Hold on to me, let go of the past," she whispered.  
  
All the pain he was feeling seemed to disappear immediately. He suddenly understood: Max was his Angel. Never mind she wasn't dead, or didn't have any light glowing around her, nor did she have any blond locks. She was still his angel. The only one he needed.  
  
He pulled her closer to him and felt a warm tear roll down his face. She was his dark angel.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
NOTE: Yes I know I like to write stories like these. It's just nice to write. I always have problems writing the emotional stuff. So that's why I like to resolve the issues in my stories so quickly. I'm assuming that you read at least one already. This is my eleventh story and I have three more to come. And I'm most likely going to think of more while I'm writing those.  
  
  
  
Anyways: reviews please. I crave it. 


	3. Resolution

STORY: Resolution  
  
SUMMARY: Max and Alec make new years resolutions  
  
RATING: G  
  
DISCLIAMER: The characters of Dark Angel don't belong to me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was new years night and Max and Alec had the best view in the city. From the needle they could see all the fireworks, to welcome the New Year. They brought themselves a bottle of cheap wine and some glasses. Max set her pager to count down the time.  
  
" So what is your resolution?" Max asked Alec.  
  
He thought about it, he wanted to be honest for the next year. But he didn't want to tell her that. " To make as much money as possible."  
  
She figured it would have something to do with money. " Why aren't I surprise?"  
  
" Because you expected that. What's your resolution?"  
  
" Emotional mobility."  
  
Wow, suddenly he felt like he should have been honest when he asked her. " Good idea."  
  
She looked at her time. " Two more minutes." She took him. " Let's say a pray. OC does it every year."  
  
He wasn't really the one for preying but it couldn't hurt. " Okay. Start."  
  
She didn't know where to start but she knew she had to start somewhere. " Ok, thanks for keeping us alive and we hope you continue to in the next year. Amen."  
  
Alec laughed. " You should consider this as a profession."  
  
" Shut up. It's better than nothing."  
  
" I guess." Even thought it was short it was a good prey. Considering almost the whole human race wanted to see their head on a stick they were lucky to be alive. He sure hoped they would be able to do it again next year.  
  
Max locked at the time. " Seven more seconds."  
  
" Six, five, four, three, two, one." They counted together. " Happy New Year."  
  
Alec opened the bottle of champagne. And poured it out. He gave Max a glass. " To the new year." They drank to that.  
  
" For cheap wine this taste kind of good."  
  
" Yeah, sure beats spending a grand on a bottle of champagne."  
  
They sat there and watched fire works for what seemed to be an hour. " So have you broken your resolution yet?"  
  
" No not really."  
  
" I broke mine," Max pointed out. She was tired of having feelings and not doing anything about it. She wanted to act on them.  
  
" Already huh. I haven't been given the opportunity to break mine."  
  
" You're always trying to make money so the chances of you breaking yours are slim to none."  
  
Now she gave him the opportunity. " My real resolution was to be honest."  
  
" Honest, about what."  
  
" About my feelings, I guess."  
  
She sipped on her wine and looked over to him. " What feelings."  
  
He sighed. This thing was already becoming too difficult. " The ones I have hard time talk about."  
  
" You mean how you feel about people."  
  
He nodded, " People in my past." She turned her gaze from him. He took her hand. " Present, and hopefully future."  
  
She looked down at his hand in hers and then to his eyes. She felt weak. "How do you feel about people in the present."  
  
" I feel all kinds of things. Sometimes I feel weak, sometimes I feel afraid. Sometimes I feel angry but mostly I feel happy to have them around."  
  
It was so amazing how he just described the way she was feeling. She moved closer to him. " I'm on my second try, so I'm going to do it right." She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on his lips. She started into his eyes and lost herself in them. She wanted this for so long, she had to take the opportunity and run with it. She kissed him again and this time he kissed her back a soft passionate kiss. " So I kept it now."  
  
" Yeah me too. Who ever said it didn't make sense making one."  
  
They laughed and looked at the sky that was continuously pursing into spectacular light shows. They didn't know where they would be in the future but they knew they would be together.  
  
NOTE: I'm so sorry 'bout all the errors in the first story. I fixed it. And this one was not really good. I wrote it at two o' clock in the morning. I was working on another one but that turned out to be a dead end story. 


End file.
